galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaisorg
Gaisorg appeared in 2019 TV series called Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. Gaisorg (ガイソーグ Gaisōgu) is a mysterious knight who, dedicated to finding the strongest among the Super Sentai. Gaisorg is an armored Ranger-like knight who bears more than a passing resemblance to the Ryusoulgers. He has been searching for the strongest among the Super Sentai, and initially sought out the Gokaigers. Dissatisfied with them, he leaves. Later he infiltrates the Super Sentai Strongest Battle, a friendly competition among Rangers to discover the strongest warrior and grant their wish, in order to achieve his ends. Captain Marvelous also receives an invitation to the battle and surmises correctly, that it is the perfect place for Gaisorg to attack next. Gaisorg then proceeds to attack some of the skirmish winners, until he gets to Stinger and Takaharu Igasaki, who happen to be part of Captain Marvelous' component. Gaisorg attacks the duo until Marvelous arrives to fight him. Gaisorg is able to defeat him but before delivering a final blow, Takaharu deflects one strike and is hit by the other. He decides to leave afterwards and is summoned by Rita, the guardian of Nemesis who created the competition. She says that only those with an invitation are allowed to participate but Gaisorg reveals he is in possession of one. With no other choice, Rita inserts Gaisorg into the competition as a wild card. Between rounds, Gaisorg confronts Takaharu and attacks him. Gaisorg is sent into the fight between NinjaWhite & RyuuRanger vs. Red Mask & OhRed in order to speed things up. The four Rangers anticipated this and teamed up to fight Gaisorg but were all defeated until Marvelous arrived and fought him as Gokai Red then as DekaRed and HurricaneRed. Gaisorg prepared to use one of Takaharu's techniques but was deflected by Marvelous who was able to unmask him, revealing Takaharu Igasaki inside. After Ultimate Dai-Satan is defeated, Rita summons Gaisorg's armor to fight against Marvelous, Stinger, Takaharu, Kagura and Yamato. RyusoulGreen and RyusoulBlack appears and finish off Rita by destroying Gaisorg's armor in order to release her. After Gaisorg's armor has separated into pieces, a mysterious individual manages to take Gaisorg's helmet. At some point after obtaining a new host, Gaisorg released Kishiryu DimeVolcano for Wizeru, however the Kishiryu was obtained by the Ryusoulgers first. The night after the Ryusoulgers defeated the Shen Minosaur, Gaisorg met with Wizeru and Kureon mocking the first for allowing the Ryusoulgers to obtain DimeVolcano, which made Wizeru angry and had a small fight with him. Angrily Wizeru asks him why he didn’t got rid of the Ryusoulgers by himself which Gaisorg responded that it was pointless as Wizeru wanted "entertainment". Gaisorg tells Wizeru that he's going to let him know if he finds something interesting before leaving. Gaisorg later approached Prime Minister Reiko Kano at her hospital room who tells her that he could have killed her if she wanted. Reiko responded that she and Gaisorg are similar as both wander with nowhere to belong. Reiko tells Gaisorg that he might be having trouble to let his past glory go and according to her, Gaisorg could create a Minosaur by this rate. While Reiko leaves, Gaisorg asks her where she’s going which she answers where she belongs as she finally found her place. Arsenals * Gaisoul Ken (ガイソーケン Gaisō Ken, lit. "Gaisoul Sword") - a purple version of the Ryusoulgers' Ryusoul Ken. * Shield * RyuSouls ** GaiSoul Attacks * Ancient Break Edge (エンシェントブレイクエッジ Enshento Bureiku Ejji) * Luka's Gokai Saber technique * Takaharu's Shuriken Ninpo * Projectile Energy Blade Attack Powers and Abilities * Invisibility: While it’s unknown if he can access to this ability via KakureSoul like the Ryusoulgers or is a power belonging to a host. It’s confirmed that Gaisorg can turn himself invisible to sneak into any place he wants. * Minosaur Creation: According to Reiko Kano, Gaisorg is capable of creating Minosaurs, much like herself or Kureon. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Tomokazu Seki Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2019 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Spirits